A New Beginning
by PoniesRfriends
Summary: This is a story my friends and I wrote cause we are obsessed. Haha. We all turn into ponies and enter Equestria and go on amazing adventures meeting characters we all love along the way. Can be emotional I admit but I'll leave the rest to you. Read on! It's better then this summary I guarantee that. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first My Little Pony story ever. I wrote this with my friends and we loved writing it. So I hope you all like reading it! **

**Chapter 1**

**Gillian POV**

"All right. I have to go. Gotta be somewhere in the morning. I hate church, it's so annoying. I-" Gillian said as she exited out of Facebook and Minecraft.

"Yeah we get it! You hate church now go to bed." Brendan half yelled into his mic. Gillian rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Night guys."

"Night." Krystyn said as she began typing away doing who knows what. Brendan only grunted and she ended the call.

"Now time for My Little Pony! Wow...never thought I'd say that." And she turned on the tv, opened Netflix, and began to watch the season 4 premiere. She was almost a whole season behind. As the episode continued her eyes began to droop and her mind flooded with ideas of how life would be in the pony world. Would she be a unicorn, Pegasus, or a normal earth pony? Oh! Maybe an alicorn! She let her mind wander as her eyes closed not noticing the flash of bright light storm across the sky.

Little did she know her friends she was speaking to only a few moments before were doing the exact same thing.

Gillian woke up and stretched. Her body was tense. She got up but fell to the ground. Her hands fell out in front of her and she yelped. She brought her hands close to her face to see they weren't hands but hooves. She got up slowly. She was unsteady with her newfound legs or whatever they were called. She leaned against a nearby tree trunk and looked around. There was a small dirt road leading away to a town of some sorts and a window in the tree? She got up and wobbled into the tree. There was a sign in front. It read Ponyville Library.

"Oh. My. God. This. this. This is Ponyville? As in the Ponyville?" She squealed as she hopped around forgetting about the fact that she had changed.

"Hey. Hey!" She froze and looked about. A small purple dragon stood in front of her. It couldn't be.

"Who are you? Haven't seen you around here. And I know almost all of the ponies in Ponyville. Well I'm Spike." He held out his hand. She took it slowly and shook his hand but quickly drew away.

"So you're Spike and this is Ponyville?" She whispered.

"Yep. And you arrrrre?" He asked warily.

"Ummmm. I'm Gillian. I don't how I got here but it AWESOME! But I can't stay here. I have to get to my own world." She said. Spike's mouth dropped open.

"Another world?"

"Yep." He shook his head.

"I don't know how to help but I bet we can get the princesses to help. They're great. Especially Twilight. Come on, well go to the train station as soon as I grab the book Twilight wanted me to get." Gillian skipped in excitement. She'd get to meet Twilight and see the beautiful Canterlot.

As Spike got the book he needed they left. He happily explained explained how everything worked in Ponyville. It was a bit more complicated then in the show. It took a while till they arrived at the train station. On the way they had met Applejack and Pinky Pie. They said they were on their way to visit Rarity and Twilight. Rarity was helping design the princess's dress for the next Grand Galloping Gala.

"So, you're not from around here. What's it like in your world?" Applejack said trying to start conversation.

"Oh, it's not like this really at all. We aren't ponies. We are actually humans. We walk on two legs. Where I live we vote with every issue we have. It doesn't really work though. And the technology is really advanced I guess you can say. My friends and family are amazing. Always there for me kinda like here. I miss them...a lot actually." Applejack had put her hoof on Gillian's shoulder for comfort. She smiled falsely.

"Well get you home. Don't worry." Her southern accent pulling through.

"Thanks Applejack." She said.

"We're here!" Pinky Pie yelled out. Gillian sprung from her seat and leapt out of the train. It was beautiful. The castle seemed to shimmer. The ponies looked glorious.

"Come on, Gillian. This way! I'm sure well get someone to help you get back home." All three of them plus Spike, on Applejack's back, galloped away towards the castle.

They had arrived in the Grand Hall asking entrance to speak with Princess Twilight as well as Luna and Celestia.

"Enter." A guard said and the door opened to reveal Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and several other mysterious ponies as well. They all stepped forward and bowed before the princesses.

"No need for that dears. What is it that you need?" Princess Celestia said gently. Gillian stepped forward.

"I came here somehow from my world and I need to get back home. Can you help me? Please! I have to get back to my family, my friends." She whimpered. Applejack trotted to her side.

"It'll be alright sugar cube. I'm sure the princess can help." She pointedly looked at the princess and she gladly took the hint.

"Of course. Actually I have to help these ponies as well. Seems you all are stuck in the same situation." She said pointing to the ponies who were standing near the windows.

"Ponies! Come here." Twilight called. They spun around and they were ponies Shed never seen before. The only ones she did know were the ones from the show. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy were talking with the other ponies. They all trotted up staying close to one another.

"Hello. So you're all from Earth? I'm hoping that is." They all nodded all shy like except one who looked annoyed.

"Yeah. And who're you? Cause we all know each other but not you." He said jabbing a hoof in her face.

"Well how about you tell me who you are first. Hmm?" She growled softly at him. They glared at each other until the princess cleared her throat.

"Can you guys relax? Now how about we all go around introducing ourselves since we can't act civilized." Celestia said glaring at her and the harsh colt.

"I'll start I guess. I'm Rainbow Dash, best flier in Equestria." The rainbow haired Pegasus said. The red pony to the left took a small step forward and looked down.

"I'm Thomas. From Earth. I just want to go home. I doubt anyone misses me though. Like the others here I presume." He said softly. Gillian's head shot up.

"Wait. Where on Earth?" He looked at at her confused.

"Long Island, New York. Why?"

Thomas...Vaccaro?" He looked suspicious at her for a moment.

"Yeah..." He said drawing out his answer. Gillian leapt at him in happiness. Her friend Thomas was here with her.

"Thomas! I'm not here all alone." He gave out an awkward laugh.

"Uhhhh who are you though?" Her smile faded.

"It's me. Gillian." She said hopefully. His eyes lit up and hugged her back.

"Gillian! I'm here too! We all are!" She heard a voice from behind her to see a vanilla pony with red streaks through her mane. The mare gave her a perplexed look.

The vanilla mare rolled her eyes. "It's Krystyn, Gillian. And Brendan's right here too. And Emily!"

"And me! Frego." A blue pony said still near the window. Krystyn rolled her eyes once more. "Yeah. Plus Frego."

Gillian galloped toward them and wrapped them in a hug.

"I didn't want to be alone with this whole Pony issue." She said happily.

"Well you're not." Krystyn said.

"Okay. Well give you guys a minute since you all know each other. We'll be right outside if you need us." And the princesses left the hall leaving the six ponies alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait. So we all got here by some sort of flash of light. Who'd we all end up meeting who brought us here? For me, it was Spike, cause I was at the library." Gillian said.

Brendan stepped forward. "I met Rainbow Dash in Cloudsdale. And I must admit, having wings is awesome!" He said flapping his wings.

"I was in Canterlot and met Princess Luna." Krystyn said standing next to the princess of the night.

"I have no idea where I ended up, just outside this tree house near the woods. Fluttershy was there." Thomas said looking shyly at the yellow Pegasus. She nodded gently.

"I was in the middle of Ponyville so I just came here cause why not? It could've been a dream." Kyle said nonchalantly.

"I ended up with DJ-Pon. Yeah then she sent me here..." Emily said pawing at the ground.

Gillian and the others nodded. Then she looked up to see them completely for the first time. Emily had amazing red dragonish wings and was a deep red color. She looked awesome. She looked to Thomas who was beside her and noticed his red coat and his fairy wings, laughing lightly, his glasses. He was adorable! Krystyn looked like herself but pony version and had a unicorn horn. Frego was a blue pony with bright yellow and black mane. Seemed like him. Next came Brendan. He was a Pegasus, nice mossy green coat and faded pastel mane. He looked 'fancy'. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kyle said finally approaching the group.

"All of you. You all look awesome! It suits you. Every one of you." She replied smiling.

"Look at yourself. An alicorn. Lucky bitch." Brendan said coming up beside her.

"What?" She looked back to see a pair wings flexing. She ran up to a window to see a horn poking out through her mane.

"I'm an alicorn." She whispered.

"Yup." Emily said leading the group towards her.

"How come she gets to be an alicorn?" Brendan and Kyle whined.

"Oh shut you two. It's by chance."

"They're right. Why am I an alicorn. If anyone, let Thomas or Brendan be one. They'd be happier. I can see it now." Gillian joked.

"You're not wrong. That'd be awesome!" Brendan said laughing.

"Ugh, whatever. But Gillian, you don't even look like you. The wings are a bit much in my opinion." He said curtly.

"Thomas. Rude." She said nudging his shoulder.

"We need to get home." He replied. "I want to go home."

"Why? No one back home is going to really miss us. They'll move on. Admit you'd like to stay here for a while." Krystyn said galloping around, racing Kyle and winning.

"You two. Chill. How about this. We leave the princesses up to finding a way home while we go look around Ponyville or something? Okay?" Thomas said impatiently.

"Thomas is right. Let's tell everyone before someone thinks we died or something." Gillian agreed and starting trotting to the huge set of doors. She knocked on the door and it opened with a loud creak. The princesses entered one by one and Gillian in tow.

"So, do we have a plan?" Celestia looked in Emily's direction. She stepped forward.

"Yes. We all agreed to go look around if you could help find a way home if you don't mind." Emily dipped her head in respect earning a light laugh from Luna and Twilight.

"No need for formalities. And of course we shall help. You all can go about and learn of our dear Equestria. We shall send word once we find information. Until then you shall each have a room in the castle. For now, I shall leave you." And she left with Luna. Twilight remained behind.

"Don't worry everyone. The princesses and I will do our best. If you don't need their help," she said referring to her friends," I need their help as well." They all nodded their heads and Twilight thanked them before leaving them once more.

"Come on guys! Where's your sense of adventure?" Gillian said hopping around the slow moving group. They were on the outskirts on Ponyville and were getting tired. Today was stressful. For everyone.

"Last time I checked we have already had more then enough adventures today. We all turned into ponies, went to Canterlot, and now we are returning to Ponyville. So we can be a little tired!" Brendan hissed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun? Who wants to play eye spy? Ooh, maybe leapfrog to Ponyville?" They all gave her a sharp look.

"Fine. Alright. I'll shut up. Let's just get to the library. Twilight said we could stay there as long as we needed." She said leading the group. They all sighed happily.

They had finally arrived in the library and were going as slow as ever. Brendan and Kyle had resulted in dragging Thomas because he collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Finally. Took long enough." Krystyn growled.

"Oh, relax. We got here didn't we?" Emily glanced at Thomas. "Well most of us." And they all laughed.

Gillian pushed the door open and held it for the ponies carrying Thomas. They let go of the colt happily and collapsed a little ways off.

"Well, today's been rough but at least we are all together right?" Everyone grunted in response.

"Hey, I know we're tired but you all could act a bit more cheerful. Sheesh." Krystyn laughed out.

"Yeah well we all are dying to sleep so could you shut up for once and let it happen?" Brendan said grumpily as Gillian got comfortable next to him.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going to bed now." Krystyn said as she curled up leaning against the wall. Someone grumbled but couldn't be identified for everyone was exhausted.

"Goodnight." Emily whispered.

"Night." Krystyn said.

"Night." Frego hissed.

"Night." Gillian said before closing her eyes once more.

"Everybody shut the hell up and go to sleep!" Brendan yelled and closed his eyes tight. Gillian smirked from beside him before falling asleep as well as everyone faded into sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun started to rise and Gillian was the first one awake. She tapped her feat impatiently because she couldn't wait to be the first one to explore the wonderful world of Equestria. She lightly tapped Brendan to try and wake him and he didn't budge so she galloped over to Krystyn who looked as if she was having a nightmare. She gently takes a step back making a 'clop' and she springs up "Ahhh!".

"Woah, woah. Calm down. What happened?" Gillian says concerned trying to calm the young mare. Krystyn was panting "I. Had. A. Nightmare!"

"Yeah, I could've guessed that." She responds sarcastically. Krystyn bends forward putting her head on the ground and her hooves over her face.

"Thank's Krystyn, I was having a nice dream and you just had to scream and wake me up. Ya pleb." Brendan says as he casually approaches to stand by Gillian's side.

"Brendan, there's no need to be rude. Krystyn just had a nightmare is all. I'm-" Krystyn interrupted her in sudden panic lighting her eyes.

"But it wasn't just a nightmare, we were all in it! In our pony forms and we found Justin and a few other people as ponies; then-"

"That hardly sounds like a nightmare." Brendan says walking away not interested.

"No, but listen!" She yelled at him hoping he'd understand.

"No Krystyn, we need to wake the others so we can explore and try and find others that could've possibly been brought here as well."Emily says rubbing her eyes, woken up by all the commotion.

Gillian walked up to Thomas and gently shook him awake. As soon as Thomas stood up Kyle had ran up to him and punched him in the leg.

"Oww, what was that for?!" Thomas said rubbing his leg glaring at the other pony.

"I dunno, maybe because you're the last one awake?" Kyle smirked, eyes glistening.

"Let's just get a move on please, I wanna see if we can find anyone else we know." Brendan said as he walked out the door.

"Right behind ya." Kyle follows happily, tail raised high, whole the rest of us look at each other and eventually follow them.

"Maybe we should check the Everfree forest." Gillian suggested trying to still catch up with the group.

"Yes! I wanna meet Zecora!" Krystyn says jumping in excitement around the group. Gillian glanced over towards Brendan and noticed he didn't have a cutie mark.

"Guys, stop. Brendan doesn't have a cutie mark." She said slightly confused.

"Neither do you, or any of us. Knowing you though Gillian, yours will have to be something with books, I just know it." Krystyn said smirking at her own joke. The others nodded laughing quietly to themselves.

"Before we go any further maybe we should try and get them." She responded.

"No, if there are others here we need to find them first, then we can work on cutie marks. I bet mine will have something to do with weaponry." Brendan said standing up taller with a wide grin on his face. Everyone stopped and looked at him rolling their eyes but nodded knowingly that he was correct.

"Fine, then lets keep moving." Gillian said trying to catch up to get up next to Brendan who seems to be leading the group. Not doing a bad job by the way, she noted. They had entered the Everfree Forest.

Everyone had gotten closer together in fear of the dark woods. Thomas had begun to shake and Emily's eyes were laced in fear. Krystyn had tried talking to Kyle, who seemed unfazed by the spooky forest, for support and a distraction from the shadows. Gillian was relying on Brendan who also seemed unafraid of the darkness. She leaned on him for support which he allowed knowing she was a wimp. He smiled gently at her as they continued.

As they trekked, they were getting accustomed to the darkness and were starting to relax and talking freely. Emily was now walking with confident steps and Thomas had stopped shaking. Krystyn and Kyle were talking with great ease and even smiling. Gillian had relaxed and had starting to casually talk to Brendan as time went on. Brendan yelled out when he saw a feint light up ahead.

Turns out the light was from a house, Zecoras to be more specific, and had finally gotten to Zecora's house and see Justin. Krystyn runs over to him and knocks his hat off excitedly.

"Hey!" Justin said smiling.

"Justin!" Krystyn screams a bit too happily.

"Uh, do I know you?" Justin looked confusedly at Krystyn who was shaking on the spot from happiness.

"It's me... Krystyn... I'm glad you're here!" She shouted and he cringed from the volume of her voice.

"Okay, calm down Krystyn, we get it you 'love' him, no need to make a million percent obvious." Brendan said walking over to stand beside Justin who eyed him warily.

"And who're you?" Justin said suspiciously.

"Sup? It's Brendan. Don't ask how we got here 'cause none of us know." Brendan replied nonchalantly.

"Yea, I figured. Who are the rest of you though?" Justin said as he eyed the group with narrowed eyes.

"Some of them you don't know but here's your hat." Krystyn said standing on her hind legs to put Justin's hat back where it belongs; on his head. Brendan pointed the ponies out and explained who they are. Justin nodded at Emily and Thomas.

"Hey Gillian." Was all he said as her name was mentioned. She nodded in greeting. But at the sound of Kyle's name Justin just walked away.

"Hey, come back! We'll ditch him!" Krystyn said desperately following Justin.

"Let's all just go inside, Tyles is in here along wit Sandra, Dante and Steven." They all headed inside except for Frego who was too busy climbing a tree to find a good view to see how large the forest really was.

After everyone sat down, they erupted into chattering like starlings.

"She was trying to figure out how we all got here, she's smart right?" Steven asked. "Yea, she'll probably know why we're all here. She'll probably also find out a way back." Gillian said with hope sparking her gaze.

"Yes! I can get home!" Thomas said happily and earning a look of surprise from everyone with his outburst. But before anyone could comment Zecora entered her home and they all fell silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Zecora! Thank god you're here. We need your help." Emily rushed out. Thomas approached her from behind.

"She's right. We really need your help. We just want to go home." He said gently.

"Ah, so you want to leave, do we? For all we know, there is no where to go. I will try, but if I fail, you shall not cry. Hmm?" She said. Her voice made everyone release the tension in their muscles.

"For now, enjoy your stay. Before you go away. Now leave me for I must try to find all that can help you." She said waving her hoof gesturing it to the door.

"Of course. Thank you Mrs. Zecora." Emily said before walking out the door followed by Steven, Tyles, and Sandra. The others stayed behind.

"Guys. I think I want to stay here and learn her ways. Maybe she can help me find the happiness I've always searched endlessly for." Thomas said. Gillian's eyes glistened threatening tears to fall. He was her best friend, it wasn't like he was far but it felt as if he was saying goodbye. She approached him slowly.

Before Krystyn could take a step forward to say goodbye as well, Brendan lifted a leg to block her path. She looked up at him to see his head shaking 'no' and to leave them be. His eyes flashed but it was hard to notice what it was but she shook her head of such thoughts. She looked on.

Gillian had grabbed Thomas and wrapped him in a hug. Tears threatened to fall. She broke away slightly. His eyes shined too. He smiled softly.

"It's not like we'll ever see each other again. We are friends." He said happily, standing up.

"Then why does it feel that way?" She said. He looked down.

"I don't know but I feel it too. We'll always be friends. Don't forget that. We will be right here." He said pointing to her heart. "Never forgotten but missed. Always be with each other." He said with a ghost of a smile on his face. At his words she lifted her head and smiled.

"You're right. Always connected somehow. Goodbye Thomas." And she hugged him one last time before turning away ignoring the sympathetic attempts to calm her from her loved ones.

Krystyn shared a hug with Thomas quickly before following Gillian and Brendan, who only nodded before following his girlfriend into the woods. He watched them go. Zecora approached him laying her tail on his back.

"Do not worry. Everything happens for a reason. Come now." Was all she said as she entered her home once more.

"You okay? I know you guys were close. But you'll see each other again. I'm sure." Krystyn said walking beside Gillian who was trudging along slowly. Everyone else had gone on ahead with Brendan leading them but only if someone stayed by Gillian's side. Krystyn had volunteered immediately.

"I'm fine. This is great for him. He needs to find happiness and I'm sure Zecora will help." She said faking a happy tone. Krystyn narrowed her eyes.

"Yes it's good for him but you? You obviously miss him. I do too. He's a great friend but it's not like he's dead. So come on! Cheer up!" She said darting in front of her friend hopping backwards.

"That's not helping." Gillian said as she shook her head sadly.

"You know what? Stop and sit down!" Gillian froze and plopped down in shock at her friends outburst. She looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"You're acting as if he's dead. That's not fair. He'll be full of guilt if you act like this. It's his life. Now how about you cheer up, be happy for him for actually searching out happiness, and go be happy yourself instead of sulking in the shadows. Go hang out with your friends, your boyfriend for crying out loud! Go have fu-" Gillian's hoof flew to her mouth cutting her off.

"Quiet." Gillian hissed fiercely eyes wide, her ears flicking back and forth rapidly and her eyes staring into the distance.

Before Krystyn could utter another word, a soft call was uttered from Gillian's mouth.

"No." And she sped off with Krystyn right behind her confused as hell.

"What the actual fuck is going on? What happened? Why are we running?" Krystyn's mouth flooded with questions but Gillian wouldn't answer.

"Come on. We have to hurry. It's the others. They're in trouble." And she pushed herself to go even faster if that was possible. Krystyn was struggling to keep up with the larger pony's strides. She nearly slammed into Gillian as she froze.

There was a small clearing in front of them. Their friends were in the middle of a battle. Changelings.

"Krystyn! Come on, we have to help." Gillian yelled before leaping into the battle. Krystyn followed suit.

Gillian had leapt into battle and was swarmed with changelings. She bucked them off her back, facing them. They gave her a disturbing smirk and transformed into her. Her eyes widened as they attacked. Pain shot through her leg as they kicked and bit at her. She bucked out, kicked, punched what she could but it was becoming overwhelming. She was becoming tired. She cried out for help before she was dragged under by the strong current of changelings turned ponies. Her eyes flickered. Darkness clouding her vision every time she reopened them. She couldn't move. No energy left to fight. She had no energy for magic with her horn. She didn't even know how to use it. She couldn't fly. She was useless. She cried out one last time before she let herself be surrounded by the clouding darkness.

"Gillian! Wake up! Please. Come on wake up!" She felt a sudden jolt and she rose quickly toppling over Brendan who was trying to wake her up.

"Oh thank god you're alive. I thought we'd lost you." He said holding her close. She hugged him back before breaking away but he stayed by her side for support.

"What happened? Is everybody okay?" She said frantically, eyes going wild.

"Everyone's fine. The changelings overtook you before any of us could have gotten there. But when we did get there, we couldn't do much. Brendan was wiping them out. He was full of rage. You should have seen it." Krystyn was going off on a tale of how Brendan had attacked and gotten rid of the horrible beasts.

Gillian looked up at him. "Thank you." And she kissed his cheek before getting up and shaking out her coat.

"Okay. Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover because of this. Everybody up. Le-" she broke off. Her eye grew round in awe. A bright light shone from Brendan.

"What's going on?" He yelled out. With a slight shakiness to his voice.

Everyone sucked their heads for the light was so bright. But once it faded everyone looked up. Krystyn was the first to see.

"Brendan got his cutie mark! It's awesome!" She said blocking everyone's view.

"Move over. Krystyn, we can't see!" Justin said from where he was leaning casually against a tree. Her cheeks turned bright red and backed slowly away. There on Brendan's flank was his cutie mark. It was a bright shining shield leaning against a sword. She smiled faintly.

"Brendan, it's amazing. Fits you perfectly." Gillian said smiling. He smiled and walked to stand by her side.

"Looks like your protection over Gillian caused it. You fierceness in battle is the sword, and the shield must be for your protectiveness over her as well as us all." Emily said matter of factly.

His only response was a nod, as he began to walk away, out of the forest, and into Ponyville with Gillian leaning on him for support.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ponyville! We're here!" Krystyn exclaimed happily trotting around in small circles getting a annoyed look from Brendan.

"Knock it off!" He yelled at her and she stopped in mock shame and smirked. He narrowed his eyes at her and her smile broadened.

"What are you smiling about?" He said through clenched teeth. She only shrugged before running at him then dashing to the side just in time before she hit him. She stopped short as she almost ran into Emily who flinched,leaning back.

"Can you guys not get annoyed for like two minutes? Please? It's getting frustrating." Gillian said letting out a deep sigh before pushing past them and standing in front of everyone.

"So who are we gonna look for? DJPon? Rarity?" Asked Tyles as she rubbed up against Sandra's shoulder.

"We should go to Rarity and tell her to make Justin an amazing hat!" Krystyn yelled as she trotted up to Justin's side and looked up at him.

"Sounds good to me. It'd be cool to get a souvenir." Justin said messing up Krystyn's hair with his hoof. She giggled before blushing mildly.

"Alright, I know where to go from here, follow me." Brendan said, Gillian right by his side.

"Well, we've followed you this whole time, it's not like we'd stop now," Gillian said planting a small kiss on Brendan's cheek "you're a great leader." Brendan smiled and even blushed a tiny bit.

They headed to Rarity's house and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She said from behind the door.

"It's the humans that were turned into ponies." Said Emily who'd been quiet on the walk there.

"Ahh, come in, come in." Rarity said as she opened the door.

"Rarity! Can you make Justin a hat please!? I'll owe you one!" Krystyn said still standing by his side, eyes shining.

"No problem. He likes hats I assume?" Rarity said trying to choose some nice fabric to use for the hat.

"Yes! I'm a hat kinda guy." Justin said with excitement in his eyes. Krystyn giggled a little bit as she leaned a bit closer to him.

"Then come help me choose the fabric." Rarity said pulling Justin toward her materials.

"Do you have a nice blue, maybe navy? Or black could do too and do you have some other fabric we could use for designs?" Justin said focusing on all the colors and fabrics.

At that moment another bright light shone, but this time from Justin.

"What's going on!?" Justin said in a kind of panicked tone. His eyes were frantic. Krystyn leapt onto his back looking at his flank closely. He could support her for she was so small and he was so big.

"Cutie mark!" Krystyn yelled as the light dimmed and then faded completely.

"It looks like... A hat?" Gillian said questioningly.

"Cool, It fits me perfectly!" Justin said with glistening eyes and a bright smile on his face.

"It really does!" Krystyn shouted hugging him from behind before leaping off of him.

"Use your powers to make the hat." Rarity instructed.

"Can do!" Justin said still smiling. His horn glowed and the fabrics magically lifted amd became rapid, they were everywhere. Justin's expression was one of pure concentration. Rarity was watching intensely and tears were forming. Finally it was complete.

"It's-" Rarity started patting Justin on the back affectionately.

"Awesome! Krystyn interrupted taking it from him.

"What're you doing?" Justin asks a bit concerned. Once again she stood on her hind legs and placed the hat on his head, but this time off to the side and slightly tilted.

"You're a gangster now!" Krystyn said giggling and smiling.

"Thanks for the help Rarity." Justin said heading out the door with the others behind him.

"It was no problem, and I need nothing in return, unless maybe you can get me jewels." Rarity said walking to the door to shut it behind everyone.

"Well, we are going exploring, I'm sure finding jewels can't be too hard." Justin said catching up quickly with the group. Rarity nodded happily. Justin's only response was a nod flashing her a smile.

The small group galloped on to continue their journey towards the unknown and the sun started to go down.

"We should go to sleep soon, we've had a pretty long day." Sandra said laying down and snuggling up against Tyles who looked like she was going to pass out any minute.

"Yea." Justin said in agreement and the rest of the ponies nodded their heads. Brendan and Justin went to go find a small clearing fit for a campsite. They soon returned sharing news that there was one not far off from where they were. Krystyn woke Sandra and Tyles telling them of the site and they nodded before standing, ready for the small walk. The hard part was helping Gillian make it. Her leg was badly injured and she was exhausted.

"Come on. It's not far off. Justin! Help me." Brendan called out trying to help Gillian to her feet. Justin nodded and rushed over to Gillian's other side. She got up clumsily. And they supported her as she walked.

"Sorry guys. I hate being such a nuisance." She said looking down in shame.

"It's fine. Not your fault those stupid changelings decided to attack us. Now come on. We are just about there. Through those bushes and you can sleep till your heart's content." Justin said reassuringly. She smiled softly nodding.

Krystyn pulled the bushes away to make way for Gillian, Justin, and Brendan. Emily had swept away the sticks with her tail for a soft bedding. They helped Gillian to the ground as Sandra and Tyles sat down as well.

"Well, won't this be fun? Camping under the stars. Right guys?" Steven said trying to keep the mood light but everyone was too tired to react.

Sandra and Tyles were fast asleep in a matter of minutes while everyone gradually drifted off. Emily was next, she had found a stump to lay on top of and she smiled as she dreamed, probably of music. Gillian quietly drifted off to sleep laying her head on Brendan's back and he soon followed. But Steven and Krystyn were wide awake.

"Why can't I sleep next to you?" Steven whined. Krystyn rolled her eyes.

" 'Cause. Now let me sleep. You go to bed too." She snapped at him and he went silent. He went to sleep besides Emily beneath the stump she was sleeping on top of. Krystyn got up in annoyance to get away from Steven and lay down besides Justin who was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gillian woke up to the felt noise of something light touching the ground next to her. A light breeze blew across her muzzle. She opened one eye cautiously. A bright blue eye was right in front of her. She leapt back helping in surprise.

"What the hell dude?" The other pony only backed away going around Brendan before Brendan leaped up.

"What! What's wrong?" He said looking around frantically but froze seeing the light gray dappled pony. He lunged and pinned the strange pony to the ground.

"Who are you?" He hissed.

"Hey. Relax man. I don't want to hurt anyone." The colt said frantically. Brendan continued to glare pressing at his throat harder.

"That didn't answer my question." He said angrily.

"Ok. My name is Kyle. Kyle Bily." He coughed out. Gillian's eyes widened. Brendan released the pressure and let him up. Kyle rubbed his throat glaring at Brendan before being wrapped in a hug from Gillian.

"You're here too? What? How?" She said letting go and sitting in front of him.

"I have no idea. And do you have wings? And a horn? How is that possible? What do I have?" He said excitedly trying to look at himself walking in small circles. Gillian laughed lightly.

"You're just an Earth pony I'm afraid. Sorry dude. But I'm an alicorn which means I have wings and a unicorn horn." She said smiling. He glared at her.

"How come you got the cool stuff?" He whined. She shrugged.

"How'd you find us?" Brendan said sitting beside Gillian.

"Oh, I was just wandering around and I found this clearing with ponies in it. I was curious as to who you guys were." Kyle said, staring at Brendan with fear still in his eyes.

"Oh, alright. But remember, curiosity killed the cat, and you would've died too." Brendan said with slight anger still in his voice.

"Well, someones god at welcoming people." Kyle said sarcastically. Gillian giggled and all the commotion woke Krystyn as she slowly walked up to the new member of the group.

"Who are you?" Kyle said a bit nervous after the whole incident with Brendan.

"It's Krystyn, and you are?" She said curiously walking around the foal.

"Kyle Bily." He said and her eyes widened.

"You're here too!?" She asked in excitement.

"Yea, who are the rest of the ponies?" Kyle asked looking around at all the sleeping ponies and foals. Gillian pointed out everyone and said their names.

"Oh, cool." Kyle responded even though he didn't know all of them. Justin woke up and grabbed his hat from off the ground.

"How do I put it on myself?" He asked Gillian and Krystyn.

"With magic." Krystyn said and Gillian giggled.

"Haha, of course that's funny. But seriously, how do I put it on?" Justin asked throwing his hat into the air and trying to catch it on his head; instead Krystyn caught it and gave it to Gillian.

"You can't put it on on your own, at least it'd be hard to. It's really frustrating watching you do that though." Krystyn said as Gillian put Justin's hat on for him.

"Thanks." Justin says, Gillian just nods and walks to everyone gently waking them. As soon as all the group members wake up they hear a sound coming from a bush.

"Who's there?!" Brendan shouts protectively standing in front of Gillian. Frego jumps out of the bush and looks at Justin.

"So you guys left me behind and brought him with? That's not right." He said, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Yea... No offense Frego, but Justin's cooler. And nicer. And more fabulous!" Krystyn shouts with sparkles in her eyes and Justin just backing sowly away.

"Wow... that hurt." Frego said looking down at the ground.

"Sorry, but in my opinion it's true." Krystyn said noticing that Justin wasn't by her side.

"It is true, he is nicer. You're always mean and you bit Gillian that one time and you beat Thomas with water bottles." Emily says backing up Krystyn's previous statements with actual evidence.

"So, I do it for fun. I'm pure evil, remember?" Frego said back.

"If that's so, we're just going to leave you behind again. We don't need an evil person in our group at the moment. Go off and explore and when we find a way back home we'll come find you." Emily said and Frego just left.

"He's not evil, he's just a jerk." Justin says as Krystyn races over to him to be by his side once again.

"Let's just go," Brendan says "I see a mountain in the distance, maybe there'll be some cool stuff there." He leads the group off in the mountain's direction.

On the way they see Rainbow Dash flying in the air above them.

"Hey Dashie!" Krystyn calls up to the sky and Rainbow Dash looks down.

"Hi!" She shouts back in response, she flys down to the ground and lands in front of Brendan.

"I see you got your cutie mark." Rainbow Dash says looking Brendan in the eyes.

"Yup!" Brendan says proudly standing by Gillian's side.

"Cool. Who is he, his cutie mark is... unique." Rainbow Dash says referring to Justin.

"Oh, he got it a Rarity's, he made a hat there." Brendan says as Justin steps forward.

"Yup! It really suits me too!." Justin says happily.

"So, you're gonna be a hat salesman of something. Rarity sells dresses and things along that line, maybe you could be her apprentice." Rainbow Dash says.

"No, I'll just stick with these guys," Justin says referring to the group "we need to find a way home."

"Well, in the meantime you could help her out." Rainbow Dash says in response.

" No! He'll stay with us, didn't you just hear him!?" Krystyn shouts somewhat upset thinking that Justin may be convinced to leave the group. Justin just looks down and sighs.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's got you upset? What do you love him or something?" Rainbow Dash says and Krystyn's cheeks turn bright red and her eyes tear up a bit.

"Yes! I do but... why can't I?! He's nicer than a lo of people and he's like my big brother." Krystyn says turning away from the group. Justin looks at her.

"Hey, it's fine. Nothing will change, I've known you liked me. No need to get upset, sure it keeps getting brought up but it's fine. The way I feel about it should be the only one that matters if you really do love me." Justin says walking toward the crying pony.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say anything to upset you. I just stated what I thought. No hard feelings?" Rainbow Dash says walking over to Krystyn as well. Krystyn just walks away from the group still blushing and crying. Everyone looked down at the ground except for Brendan.

"Let's just go already." Brendan says a bit fed up.

"No! We have to go after her! Who knows what's in this forest, she could be in danger for all we know!" Gillian says stopping the group from advancing any farther.

"It would only be her fault, she decided to leave the group, and for a silly reason too. She's only slowing us down anyways. The more people that join some are bound to leave. We need to keep advancing until we find a way home, then we can go after those who left and bring them with us." Brendan said standing tall and not backing down. Gillian sighed trying not to let tears escape.

"No, we can't just keep moving forward. I already said goodbye to oneof my good friends and I'm not doing it for another!" Gillian said with anger in her voice.

"Like we said before, it's not goodbye, you'll see them again. We need to focus on our safety and not hers right now!" Brendan said Standing face-to-face with Gillian.

"Like it or not I'm going to find her." She said walking in the direction that Krystyn walked off in. Brendan just sighed and followed along with the rest of the group.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Brendan mumbled.

"Dude, we need to find shorty. She's small and it's easier for her to get hurt." Justin said walking besides Brendan.

"Whatever." Brendan said rolling his eyes. The group just followed Gillian to try and find Krystyn. She wouldn't let anyone see but she was crying a slight bit.

"I will find her... I need to." Gillian said quietly to herself unknowingly leading the group.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They had traveled for almost a whole day and still no sign of Krystyn.

"Can we give up already? We need to focus on our priority; getting out of here." Brendan said to Gillian.

"No. Like I said, I'm not saying goodbye to another one of my friends. I can't, my friends are all I have here. Without them I'm nothing." Gillian said looking left and right for any signs that Krystyn had been there.

"Well, without her you still have the rest of us." Kyle said trying to back up Brendan because he was tired of searching.

"Now you? Fine, you guys just go with Brendan then. I'll look for Krystyn." Gillian said getting annoyed with the constant complaints.

"Nobody's separating. Brendan, act like a real man please. Your supposed to fight the world with Gillian, not against her. Remember how you got your cutie mark, would you. But if we are going to separate I'm going with Gillian." Justin said standing in front of Brendan. Brendan just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm out. Go after the pleb, why do I care?" Brendan said with an attitude.

"Someone's on his period." Steven said to Emily and they both giggled. Brendan shot them a look and they went silent. Brendan started walking away from the rest of the group and Gillian felt hurt.

"You okay?" Justin asked noticing she was quiet and looking down. She shoo her head no and he hugged her. "It'll be okay, we're going to find Krystyn."

"You're not sure of that. None of us can be. Plus, at this point I'm not upset about that. Brendan just left... I thought..." Gillian started tearing up and she went silent.

"You thought he really loved you?" Justin asks lifting Gillian's head up. She nodded. "He does, he's just frustrated and maybe even a bit jealous." She looked at Justin.

"Jealous? Why?" She asked wiping away the tears.

"He thinks you wouldn't do the same for him if he were to just walk away. And now he has the proof because he walked away and you didn't care much, at least from what he can see." Justin said somewhat defending Gillian's decisions and Brendan's at the same time.

"I do care!" She shouts in the direction Brendan walked off in, her voice quivering a bit due to how upset she was. She saw he had stopped walking.

"Doubt it." He said still facing the direction in which he was walking. Gillian looked down again.

"But... I do. Why are you so oblivious!?" She shouted.

"I'm not. I proved my point already." He said walking away again.

"Stop it okay!? There's obviously something wrong with you! You don't make your girlfriend cry just to prove a point!" Justin shouted angrily at Brendan. Gillian's head shot up at Justin's words. He was defending her? Brendan stopped once again, he turned around.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I was proving a point! There's valid reasons for me to do what I did!" He shouted back taking a step toward Justin. Anger filled his eyes and voice. Tears gently fell from Gillian's eyes as his anger exploded.

"Stop trying to justify your actions! It still wont make them right!" Justin said approaching Brendan.

"Stop defending her!" Brendan said. Gillian cringed, as if his words stung.

"No! I'm doing the job that you obviously can't do! That cutie mark was a mistake! You're almost as bad as Frego!" He yelled and Brendan went silent.

"It's not a mistake! I'll only defend her if she's right!" Brendan finally shouted back after about a minute passed.

"No, that's not what you're supposed to do! You need to defend her all the time! That's part of your job, being her boyfriend and all!" Justin shouted "Why am I wasting my time trying to show you your mistakes?! Someone like you can change but only if you notice your mistakes on your own!" Justin turned back around and took Gillian with him. The rest of the ponies just stood there. Brendan shed a tear which everyone was surprised about. Gillian cried on their way to find Krystyn. She had no one but Justin now, Brendan abandoned her and she didn't know what the rest of the group was doing.

Brendan sat on the ground with tears filling his eyes. He whispered to himself "I made a mistake."

Emily sat beside him "Everyone makes mistakes, it's part of our human nature. Even if we're ponies we were once humans and are going to be again. Our natural nature doesn't change just if our species does." She said reassuringly. He looked at her.

"I... I just let her walk away. I don't even know where she is now..." He said and everyone crowded around him all saying things to try and cheer him up. "Just stop it!" He shouted anger and sadness both in his voice at the same time. Everyone backed away. Krystyn was standing behind him.

"Brendan...? What... what happened?" She asked with tears filling her eyes once again. He jumped up wiping the frown and the tears from his face.

"Uh, nothing. How long have you been there? Where the hell have you been? You leaving made this mess!" He said angrily. But his eyes were clouded in sadness.

"Long enough. And I truly don't know. I just left to clear my head. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this, any of this to happen." She replied. He just looked down. "I'm not going to argue with you and I'm not going to try and make you feel bad but why did you just let her walk away? You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I was just blinded. This is all too overwhelming." He replied. Krystyn patted him on the back.

"It's fine as long as you realize your mistake," She said to him "the rest of you need to go get Gillian and Justin. We need for her to understand."

"We're on it!" The group said as they ran in the direction the pony and foal headed off to. They had found them a little ways off talking. They approached carefully but froze when Justin got up.

"I know you're there. No reason to hide." He said. Everyone rushed forward all speaking at once.

"Woah woah woah. What happened? One at a time." Gillian said from beside Justin who had placed a leg in front of her in a protective manner. Emily stepped forward.

"It's Brendan. He's upset with everything that happened. He's miserable." She said sadly. Justin huffed in annoyance.

"Oh yeah. 'Cause I told him what he did wrong. And he should feel that way. He doesn't deserve her." He said referring to Gillian beside him. "She needs someone who will stand by her side no matter what." He said angrily earning a sharp look from Gillian. Before she could say anything, Emily got in Justin's face.

"He cried! I spoke with him. He realized his mistake and wants to mend things with her. Last time I checked you weren't in a relationship with Gillian, Brendan was." She said fiercely and out of character. Everyone's eyes widened and were left speechless, as she approached Gillian and pushing her in the direction of the camp and everyone walking slowly behind.

They walk back to where Brendan and Krystyn were and the sun had already set. Brendan sprung up from where he sat sulking beside Krystyn. He rushed to Gillian's side and head-butted her gently. She moved slightly away from him uncomfortably and his eyes sparked in sadness.

"Gillian. I'm so sorry for everything. Please. I want you to know that. I want you to kno-" he broke off.

"You cried?" Gillian interrupted him. He looked down and blushed, his checks bright red. She smiled softly but her eyes were still doubtful.

"Yes... But don't say anything to anyone!" He said and Gillian giggled and hugged him.

"Gillian... I... I love you." Gillian's eyes widened in shock blushing as he kissed her on the lips this time.

"I love you too." Was all she said as she lay next to him and fell asleep with a smile on both their faces. The rest of the group just said "Aww." lied down and also went to sleep. Krystyn lied near Justin, who was still wide awake because of the night's events, and Sandra and Tyles snuggled again. The rest of them just spread out and slept. Kyle had insisted to keep watch that night for he wanted to digest what had happened in today's events. He had become a pony, somehow found his friends, saw his friends get in a fight over someone's safety, found the pony, then the feud solved happily. Today was a big day. Imagine what happened tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kyle realized he had left his friend PJ behind. "Wake up!" He yelled running over to Gillian violently shaking her.

"What the hell!?" She responded jumping up.

"I had found PJ and he was the only one I actually knew and as soon as found all of you I just left him behind! How could I do that?!" Kyle said hanging his head in shame.

"It's about time you realized I wasn't with you Dinosaur Chicken!" A voice yelled from the shadows.

"PJ?" Kyle asked lifting his head up in surprise.

"Hell's yea! Who are these guys?" PJ says emerging from the shadows.

"Okay, I want my little pony name to be purple dinosaur!" Kyle says excitedly.

"Fine, but you'll stay in my contact list as dinosaur chicken." PJ responded.

"Alright, but these guys are our friends from the real world."

"Others are here too?!"

"Yea, that's Gillian," he said pointing to the half asleep pony struggling to stand. Then he pointed out the rest of them and at the mention of Steven's name PJ ran to the small foal.

"Steven!" PJ shouted waking the foal.

"Hola?" Steven responds.

"Hi! It's PJ, I got here by riding a magical flying llama. And look Steven, I have awesome wings!" Steven looked at the foal questioningly.

"You're here too?! And that wasn't a llama I'm pretty sure it was a pegasus." Steven responded with a smile.

"No, it was definitely a llama." PJ responded walking back to Kyle. "Kyle, did you see a flying llama as well?"

"I told you to call me purple dinosaur!" Kyle snapped. PJ stepped back.

"Fine, apologies Kyle- I mean purple dinosaur."

"Okay. Maybe we should bring. Few people and look for food." Kyle suggests.

"Get to fucking sleep please." Brendan says, eyes still closed struggling to sleep.

"We'll be back in the morning. " Kyle says trotting off with PJ a few steps behind.

The sun starts to rise and Gillian got barely any sleep. She sees PJ in the distance running toward the group.

"Slow down PJ!" She shouts to the foal.

"It's Kyle... I mean purple dinosaur!" With that Gillian's eyes widen in fear.

"Everyone wake up!" She shouts as she runs up to everyone and shakes them awake.

"Five minutes please." Brendan mumbles. Gillian punches him in the arm and he jumps up. "What the fuck?!" He growled.

"It's Kyle-" Gillian starts to say in a panic but PJ interrupts "No, purple dinosaur." Gillian rolled her eyes "Okay, purple dinosaur! Either way, he's in trouble!"

"I'm sure he's fine." Brendan says reassuringly.

"Yea, no one said he was in trouble, but just follow me!" PJ says as he runs off. The rest of the group slowly wakes up and runs after him.

"Justin! I can't run that fast!" Krystyn shouts from behind. Justin sighs and goes back. He picks her up and put her on his back.

"Emily, need help?" Justin says offering assistance.

"No, I'm good." She says as she spreads her wings and takes flight. She flys ahead of the group and shouts down, "I see purple dinosaur," she giggles a bit.

"Okay, what's he doing?!" Gillian shouts in a panic.

"He's building something, I think."

"How far away is he?"

"Not far, he's at a canyon type thing... He's... Flying!?" Emily says in shock. Only last night he was a normal Earth pony and now a pegasus? How is that possible? About five minutes later the group arrives to where purple dinosaur is building a bridge. The whole group is out of breathe, except Krystyn who was sleeping on Justin's back.

"Purple dinosaur?" Gillian says relieved.

"Oh, hey guys. We were gonna explore the mountain right? I found this canyon and the bridge was broken, I noticed it was the only way across and decided to fix it." Purple dinosaur says flying to the ground. Once again a bright light shone, and once again from one of the foals of the group.

"Cutie mark!" Everyone but PJ shouted.

"Purple dinosaur's getting a butt tat? No fair!" PJ said kicking a rock on the ground.

"What is it?" Krystyn asks rubbing her eyes.

"It's... It's a hammer and wrench and a few nails and bolts, a bit much but it suits you!" Gillian says looking at purple dinosaur's bright smile.

"Awesome!" He shouts in excitement.

"So now three foals have cutie marks? It's about time one of us gets one." Emily says jealously, referring to the females of the group.

"I hope I get mine next!" Gillian says, eyes glistening with happiness.

"It's safe to cross the bridge so let's get going." Purple dinosaur says. The group nods and they advance across the canyon. Krystyn looked down and froze, fear struck her and she began shaking.

"Move it Krystyn!" Brendan shouts impatiently.

"I...I... I can't!" She shouts back closing her eyes tightly.

"And why not?" Brendan says getting a bit annoyed.

"I hate heights!" She shouts, Brendan just rolls his eyes and flys into the air.

"Fine, we'll just leave you behind then. It's no wonder your a unicorn you pussy!" Brendan shouted as he flew ahead to catch up to the group.

"Knock it off Brendan. It's okay to have a fear. Overcoming them makes us stronger." Gillian called from the head of the group.

Krystyn shed a tear. Justin who had been listening the conversation knew what it was like to be afraid. He dropped back from the group earning a look of surprise from Steven.

"Just come on." He said grabbing her, a bit annoyed himself that he needed to backtrack just to get her.

"Thanks Justin..." Krystyn said wiping the tears away. Brendan flew back and told Justin and Krystyn of a cave that was just up ahead, they'd get there shortly before nightfall, and they'd have enough time to have a quick meal. When everyone was at the cave Brendan and purple dinosaur went in first.

"I was here earlier, I think it's safer to go a bit deeper." Purple dinosaur said.

"That's what she said." Steven whispered laughing trying to cover it with a cough. Gillian and Emily flashed him a harsh look and he fell silent. Brendan just nodded in response, seeing he didn't hear Steven, and they led the group to the deepest, safest part of the cave.

Everyone got comfortable and ate some berries that purple dinosaur had found on the way to the canyon and they all drifted off to sleep once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone woke up due to a loud sound coming from higher up on the mountain. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I saw an awesome dragon at the top?" Purple dinosaur said and everyone gave him a look.

"Yea, you should've mentioned that." Justin said trying to find his way out of the cave.

"Guys, just follow me, I'm sorry though." Purple dinosaur said guiltily while guiding everyone out of the cave.

"There's a dragon?" Justin questioned, "Sounds cool!"

PJ agreed, "Maybe I can keep it and name it KFC!" Everyone laughed and walked further up the mountain.

"Uhh... You guys know it's a dragon? A grown dragon that can kill us with fire? It's nota cute little pet like Spike." Gillian said sarcastically.

"So, it still sounds cool!" Justin replied. They neared the top of the mountain where the dragon was. They heard growls and saw flames. As he got within eye sight of the dragon a few of the ponies trembled with fear.

"That's the dragon?" PJ said with fear laced in his voice.

"No PJ, it's that flying llama you were talking about earlier." Purple dinosaur said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"Very funny." PJ responded.

Steven was afraid so he backed down the mountain, "I'm bailing guys, adios mis amigos!" Emily and the others looked after him in shock except for Brendan who shook his head in annoyance.

"Well then, Justin, purple dinosaur, PJ, we're the strongest foals of the group, it's our responsibility to protect the rest." Brendan said standing tall and proud.

"I'm in, let's beat the shit out of this beast!" Justin shouts, getting all excited about the soon to come battle.

"It'll be like a video game!" PJ shouted jumping up and down.

"Time to go kill this thing!" Purple dinosaur said as the group of four walked up to where the dragon was located. The rest of the group stayed behind. They all looked at each other with fear shining their eyes.

"What if Justin dies?!" Krystyn whimpered.

"Stop it, he's not going to die, no one is. I'll make sure of it." Gillian responded as she spread her wings and took flight for the first time. Her flying was unbalanced but after a minute or two she got the hang of it. She flew up to Brendan and purple dinosaur who are flying above the dragon. It roared and swung it's tail. The wind smacking Brendan back down to Earth.

"Brendan!" Gillian and Justin both yelled. Justin ran to him and tried to see where he was injured. He looked sadly up at Gillian who shook with fear or anger or even grief, he couldn't tell.

"...Gillian...?" Brendan whispered before his eyes closed.

Gillian was flying above and getting really pissed and upset, "He could be dead for all I know... You hurt him you bastard!" Gillian screamed, her voice trembling with anger, "You foul beast! How could you do such a thing?!"

The dragon began to laugh, "Ha! You puny ponies can't hurt me! I feel pity for you, you come to fight but all you'll gain is your demise and that isn't really a prize now, is it?" Tear rolled down Gillian's cheeks and her unicorn horn began to glow.

"I won't die! None of us will! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" She screamed as loud as she could, storm clouds began to form around the mountain and thunder sounded in the distance.

"Calm down Gillian, we'll defeat him. We're the main characters, we can't die this early on in the story." Purple dinosaur reassured.

Gillian's eyes grew bright red like flames from the fiery pits of Hell. She grinned evilly and whispered, "See you in the afterlife bitch." At that moment purple dinosaur kicked the dragon in the eyes and a huge lightning bolt struck the dragon in the heart. He paused and fell down the mountain. "Time for a barbeque" Gillian said to purple dinosaur as the dragon hit the floor. They laughed and flew down to find Brendan.

Krystyn was already rushing back down the mountain to find Brendan and se if she could help.

"Cowa-bunga!" She hears and looks over to see a yellow pony surfing down the side of the mountain. "Lord Cheesus comin down from the heavens to kill you sons of bitches!"The pony yelled. She got down to the ground and face planted, "Im okay!" She yelled as she put her hoof in the air signifying she wasn't dead. Krystyn abandoned her mission to help Brendan so she could go met the new pony.

She finally got to where the pony was and she was covered in mud.

"Brianna bananas?" Krystyn asked with a smile on her face.

"Don't call me that!?" She said in a pissed off tone. All Krystyn did was laugh. Purple dinosaur saw them and decided to change course and go see what Krystyn was doing.

"Who's the newbie?" He asked landing one the ground but still flapping his wings.

"Lord Cheesus, now bow down to me peasant!" She boomed, she may be slightly smaller than purple dinosaur but she sounded as loud as the dragon.

"I don't think so. But Brianna?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"No! 'Tis lord Cheesus and I said bow!" She yelled, in response purple dinosaur rolled his eyes, picked up some mud and threw it at her.

"Ha! You think your a lord? Highly doubtful, I'd be more lord type material." Purple dinosaur said winking at Krystyn and standing tall.

"Calm it you two!" Krystyn yelled at them, she was getting fed up, "neither of you are lords and neither of you will win this argument so just give up while you're somewhat tied." The ground began to shake and the three ponies looked up to see the dragon rolling down the mountain in their direction. Purple dinosaur picked up Krystyn and flew into the sky.

"How dare you! I'm lord Cheesus! You can't just let me die! Come back and-" Brianna began to say but was then squashed by the dragon.

"Oh, how unfortunate for her." Purple dinosaur said, seeming un-phased by the death of one of their friends. Krystyn's eyes were wide open shocked by the unexpected death of her friend.

"Let's just go check on Brendan." Purple dinosaur said and began flying off in that direction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Purple dinosaur and Krystyn finally arrive to where Brendan was located. The rest of the group was still finding their way down the mountain.

"Gillian?" Krystyn asked in a gentle tone as she punched a bush out of the way.

"He might not make it... We should've checked on him sooner... I tried stopping the blood but it kept gushing out... He can-" Gillian started saying as she began to cry.

"Move. Now!" Krystyn interrupted. Gillian's eyes widened in shock at her friend's sudden outburst and she moved out of the way.

"Justin, apply pressure, it'll slow the bleeding but it won't completely stop it. Gillian, go into Ponyville and find a nurse pony. We don't have time to wait." Krystyn said seriously as she hugged Brendan. "You won't die, I can't loose my brother..." She said and Justin took him from her and applied pressure to the gash on Brendan's leg.

"He's already lost so much blood, someone going to need to donate blood if were ever going to save him." Justin said, blood already all over his hooves.

"I know that! But first we need to stitch it up. I doubt Gillian will be able to get the nurse in time." Krystyn said fighting back tears.

"So, he might not make it?" Justin asks with fear in his eyes. No one wants to loose their friend this early in life.

"It's unfortunate but it's the truth." She replied, "purple dinosaur, can you maybe build something that can help?" He thought for a moment but shook his head 'no'. Krystyn sighed and all the ponies finally arrived and surrounded Brendan's unconscious body.

"He'll be alright...right?" Emily asked clearing the ground and gathering a bunch of leaves to create a sort of some bedding.

"He might, there's no guarantee though." Krystyn said looking down at the foal.

All the ponies looked down, pain and fear in their eyes, they didn't want their friend to die but there's not much they can do.

Gillian finally arrived with the nurse pony and they stitched up his leg.

"He's lost too much blood already, we need him to come to the hospital if there's any hope in saving him." The nurse replied.

"Ponyville's too far for us to ever get there in time." Krystyn said and purple dinosaur walked up to her and put his hoof on her shoulder.

"I've got this. I'll need help but I'll find a way to get him there in time. I cant see you guys upset over this hell be okay, just leave it to me." Purple dinosaur said as Justin place Brendan on his back.

"I may need some help." He said looking over at Gillian for assistance.

"Make something that we can both hold so the weight is equal." She said and purple dinosaur dropped Brendan and went to work.

"Kinda looks like... A net type gurney thing" Krystyn said as she put it on purple dinosaur and Gillian. Justin lifted Brendan up and placed him on the gurney thing and Gillian and purple dinosaur took off as fast as they could fly. The group ran below them. Krystyn stopped grabbing Justin and holding him back.

"What are you doing? We need to make sure Brendan will be okay." Justin said looking her in the eyes.

"Uhh... Re-remember when I said that I liked you... But I classified you more as a brother?" Krystyn said looking down at the ground.

"Yea, why?"Justin asked giving Krystyn a curious look. She closed her eyes and hesitated a moment before she stood up on her hind legs. She wrapped her front legs around the back of his head, leaned in and kissed him. He froze not knowing how to respond.

"K-Krystyn...? Uhh..." Justin said with his eyes wide open in shock.

"Incest is wrong but no illegal, remember that." She said, her cheeks were bright red. He just walked forward trying to process the whole thing. Krystyn sighed and followed, but stayed behind him. She couldn't believe she did that.

"What the Hell you two?" PJ said running toward them to see why they had stopped. Justin and Krystyn stayed silent. PJ stood there staring at the both of them for about five minutes while walking backward. "Oh... I get it." He finally said.

"What the Hell do you get PJ? Nothing happened." Justin said.

"You two had the three letter word that starts with S." PJ said winking at Krystyn.

"What!? No! Oh god no!" She screamed and Justin gave her a look.

"Then what?" PJ asked still not getting any of this.

"She kissed me PJ... She kissed me." Justin said, still in shock.

"Oooohhhh... I should've guessed that first, she told me her plan after all." PJ said and Justin stopped.

"She told you about this?" Justin asked.

"Yea, she also told Gillian and maybe a few others, I dunno." PJ replied.

Justin rolled his eyes and continued walking. Krystyn ran ahead to see if she could catch up to the group.

"I can't believe she did that." Justin repeatedly said.

"Well, go get her, marry her, and do a little you know what I. The honeymoon room." PJ said laughing at his own joke. Justin didn't find it funny and just kept walking ignoring any further comments from PJ. It took a while but every pony finally arrived at the hospital in Ponyville. The heart monitor was beeping so his heart was still beating.

"He's going to be okay, he may need help walking for a while but aside from that he's perfectly fine." The nurse pony said.

Everyone sighed in relief. Gillian was especially happy. Brendan finally opened his eyes.

"Guys...?" And everyone looked.

"Sup dude?" Justin asked.

"Umm... Not sure. But literally speaking there's a ceiling." Brendan said. Krystyn walked out of the room gesturing others to follow. Finally Brendan and Gillian were the only two left in the room.

"You're okay." Gillian said sitting on the bed next to Brendan.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be? You know I'm strong, it was easy for me to pull through." Brendan said and Gillian sighed and nodded her head.

"Yea, yea. But still, we couldn't be completely sure. You had already lost a lot of blood and were passed out. If it weren't for Kyle, Justin, and Krystyn you wouldn't be here." Gillian said brushing Brendan's mane back with her hoof.

"You don't know that. I could've still been alive." Brendan said pushing Gillian's hoof away.

"But the chances were slim." She responded.

"Fine. I'm glad I'm here though." Brendan said smiling a little.

"I am too." Gillian hugged him and then lied down next to him.

"It's night time." Brendan said looking out the window.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Gillian asked.

"Yea, but not as beautiful as you." Brendan replied. Gillian blushed and then began to drift off.

All the ponies outside the hospital room were already fast asleep except Justin. He couldn't process what had happened earlier that day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Krystyn woke up early and went in to check on Gillian and Brendan. When she didn't see them she ran back out of the room.

"PD! Wake up! Gillian and Brendan are gone!" She yelled, kicking purple dinosaur in the leg.

"Ow, what was that for!" Purple dinosaur replied as he got up.

"Gillian and Brendan are gone!" Krystyn said again.

"Well were do you think they went?" Purple dinosaur said while trying to think were they'd gone. "Wait, is that a Taco Bell over there?" Purple dinosaur said as he began to fly over were he saw the building in the distance.

"You go check it out while I wake everybody else wake up!" Krystyn yelled as loud as she could.

"What's up." Justin replied.

" I need my taco" PJ replied still asleep.

While Krystyn was waking everybody up, Purple dinosaur was investigating the strange building while singing the James Bond theme song. When he went inside to further his investigation, He found Gillian and Brendan eating tacos.

" What are you doing in here?" Purple dinosaur said and Brendan replied, " What does it look like were doing?We're eating fucking tacos!"

"Ok ok relax." Purple dinosaur said as he took a seat across from him, the others filling in behind him. Krystyn got up.

"I'm gonna go and get some tacos. PJ, you coming?" She said as she strutted away.

"Oh...uh yeah. Coming!" He did as he sprung from his seat and followed the smaller pony online.

"Wait! Get me some!" Purple Dinosaur called after them. PJ nodded and turned back around facing the cashier.

"So...why didn't you guys wait for us? Like, we love tacos! I thought you knew this." Purple Dinosaur said in annoyance. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Cause you guys were sleeping and we wanted time alone where he wasn't hurt or I wasn't or anyone was for that matter." Gillian said. Brendan nodded.

"Ok, makes sense. You get away with it this time." He said smugly. She shot him a glare and he laughed.

"Okay, I'll be back." She said getting up as PJ and Krystyn returned with tacos. They shrugged and sat down as she walked away. She sat down outside looking at the clouds for a moment. Her head was going a mile a minute. She even had a migraine in the pony world? This wasn't fair at all. She closed her eyes to avoid the light.

"Well hello there. Haven't seen you around before? Who are you? Hmmm?" She heard a voice behind her. She spun around to see a snake like creature with wings and other types of creatures molded into one. She knew this creature all to well.

"Discord." She hissed. His smile widened.

"Ah, so you know my name but I still don't know yours?" He said with a gleam in his eye.

She took a step forward. "Gillian. There happy?" He smirked.

"Very." And he grabbed her. She kicked and yelled but her voice was no longer there. No matter what she did she couldn't escape his grasp. He flew away as quickly and quietly as he had come.

"Has anyone seen Gillian? She's been gone a long time." Justin said looking around beside Emily who nodded.

"I'll go look." Purple Dinosaur said as he got up walking towards the door. Outside there was no sign of her.

"Gillian!" He called. No answer.

"Gillian! Come on! Everyone wants to know where you are!" He called once more. No answer.

"She can't hear you, she doesn't even know you called for her. She's gone. Long gone." A midnight blue pony padded forward from the shadows her blue wings ragged and torn.

"Who are you?" He hissed.

"Ah, someone doesn't know me. Hah." She said circling him. He watched her warily.

"Just answer the damn question." He said waving his hooves around in exasperation. She laughed.

"My name. Is. Chrysalis." She said before extending her wings and flying up and grabbing Purple Dinosaur flying away into the sky.

Come on! He's gone too!" Justin exclaimed. Krystyn stood up abruptly walking out the door. PJ went to get up as well but Justin had already reached her.

"Hey. Well find them." He said gently touching the small of her back. She stepped away.

"Yes we will. But we need to know what happened first. We can't just run right into this, it could be a trap. They could be killed for all we kn-what are you doing exactly?" She said looking at Brendan who had assembled a small group of Emily and PJ.

"What does it look like? Getting ready to go get them. We can't just sit here." He said rolling his eyes.

"Besides, I'm tired of someone getting taken all the time. It's time we all finally just have a few moments of happiness here. We deserve it." He said walking away towards the Everfree Forest.

"Wait!" She called out frantically. "We can't just walk into there blind. We need a plan. We don't even know if they are in trouble." PJ stepped in her direction and so did Emily.

"She's right." PJ said standing beside her a leg pulling her close. She smiled up at him.

"Then how about you two stay together and think of a plan while Brendan and I go actually looking for them." Justin said hastily before grabbing ahold of Brendan's mane and pulling him towards the forest. The others watched in confusion.

"Ok. So how about you two to with your plan, Krystyn, and I'll stay here in case they come back. Okay?" Emily said and Krystyn nodded.

"Okay, good luck you two." And she turned on her heel and walked into Taco Bell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"PJ! Come on. This way. No this way. Ah! I don't know where to go or what to do. Maybe we should have stayed with the group." Krystyn yelled collapsing to the ground, sobbing. PJ quickly ran over to her.

"Hey, we'll find him. If I know Purple Dinosaur he already set himself free and is trying to find us right now. He's uncontrollable, that one." He said putting a hoof on her back. She looked up at him, eyes shining.

"R-really?" She said sniffling. He nodded smiling softly. He opened his mouth to say something but a sudden scream interrupted him. The two turned their heads to see a small figure of a pony slipping below the earth.

Suddenly, without thinking, Krystyn leapt to the pony grabbing ahold of it's tail tossing them behind her as the earth crumbled beneath her. She gasped as her hooves grabbed onto the edge.

"Help! PJ, please!" She cried. PJ stood there shocked, it took another cry for help for him to snap out of his trance-like state. He rushed over to her. He thrusted his head forward grabbing her mane between his teeth. She whimpered as he backed up pulling her up from the broken away earth. He placed her down gently sitting beside her. She didn't move. He nudged her and she stiffened before relaxing again, not moving.

"Krystyn." He said sternly. "Get up." She groaned. He stood in front of her.

"Get. Up." And he pushed her up into a sitting position where she stayed.

"I'm alive. Now let me sit for a minute. Catch my breathe." She huffed out, breathing heavily.

"Of course." He said leaving her side to observe the small pony who was shaking.

"Hello, what's your name?" He said pushing the loose strand of hair out of her face.

"S-Sweetie Bell." The small unicorn said. He nodded.

"Follow me." He told her walking back towards Krystyn. They both sat beside her.

"PJ can I speak to you for a moment? Please?" She said softly. He nodded turning towards Sweetie Bell.

"Sweetie Bell, could you please stay here for a moment? I'll be right back." He said and she nodded. He approached Krystyn from where she stood fidgeting slightly.

"Uhh... My crush on Justin is a mistake. It took me a while to realize that, while he may be a good friend he wouldn't make a good boy friend." She said leaning against him.

"Okay, your point though?" He asked.

"Well... I... I like you." She said blushing a bit and looking at the ground.

"I like you too." He responded.

"Oh... So... Do you wanna-?" She said.

"Go out?" He asked realizing she hadn't finished her question.

"Yea, that." She said back.

"Okay." PJ said and they hugged. PJ walked back over to Sweetie Bell.

"Aww, that was cute." She said smiling. It made PJ and Krystyn giggle.

"Well not to ruin anything but I saw a pegasus that was purple who was being dragged off by a pony by the name of Chrysalis" Sweetie Bell interrupted.

"That must have been Purple dinosaur!" PJ replied and Krystyn said

"We have to save him before he's eaten or he's tortured or...or...or something else!"

"Calm down Krystyn, I'm sure that PD wouldn't let that happen to himself" PJ replied putting his hoof on her shoulder.

"Well the pony was going off in this direction," Sweetie Bell pointed off in the distance "To the deadly island in the middle of the tar pits."

PJ and Krystyn's eyes widened, "To the where?!" Krystyn said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"The island in the middle of the tar pits. I thought what I said was clear but I guess not." Sweetie Bell shrugged. Krystyn ran in the direction Sweetie Bell pointed. PJ grabbed the little pony and followed.

"Purple dinosaur!" She kept calling out, there was never an answer.

"Could he be over there?" PJ said pointing out a medieval looking castle.

"It's possible." Sweetie Bell said and that's all it took to make Krystyn run off.

"Purple dinosaur! We're coming!" She yelled. She tripped over a rope and got caught in a net. As the net swung into the tree she hit her head on a branch. PJ didn't see her so he kept going toward the castle.

"Krystyn!" He called out. He got no answer. "Sweetie Bell, where do you think she went?" PJ asked and Sweetie Bell shrugged. PJ sighed and continued to advance.

"Well we finally got to the strange castle in the middle of the tar pits" PJ replied after they crossed a tree trunk that either fell perfectly into position or was pushed, either way it lead from the land over the tar pits directly to the castle.

"Krystyn!" Sweetie Bell and PJ yelled, it echoed through the castle.

"PJ!?" A voice yelled from upstairs.

"Purple dinosaur!?" PJ shouted back as he ran up the stairs. They entered a room with red walls and a black floor and ceiling. Purple dinosaur was tied up on an altar type thing and a black pony was standing behind him.

"Welcome unwanted visitors." The pony said, Sweetie Bell trembled in fear.

"C-chrysalis?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"Ah, you know me, good. This is just the beginning, I will soon take over all of Equestria!" She laughed loudly. PJ stood in a battle type stance.

"Let him go!" He growled. Chrysalis just laughed.

"What's a little earth pony like you going to do?" Chrysalis said walking from behind the altar.

"The good guys always win."PJ said to himself, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "I challenge you to a battle!" He shouted, purple dinosaur rolled his eyes and Chrysalis laughed.

"Ha, you challenge me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" PJ asked.

"Because you'll lose." Chrysalis responded. Sweetie bell pulled on PJ's tail, he turned around.

"We won't win this battle, we need help. She's too strong to fight on your own." Sweetie Bell said trying to convince PJ to back down and find help. PJ sighed and walked away.

"You're just gonna leave me here?" Purple dinosaur asked. PJ just kept walking, when he left the room he closed the door behind him.

When he walked down the stairs he saw Krystyn tapping her hoof.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" She yelled. PJ took a step back.

"No, turn back, we need to find the others. I'm sorry if I left you behind, I didn't mean to." PJ said looking down in shame.

"What, why?" Krystyn asked approaching him.

"We need to fight but we'd never be able to win on our own." PJ answered. Krystyn leaned against PJ.

"It's fine. He'll be okay, he'll just need to hang in there." Krystyn said trying to reassure PJ. He hugged her.

"I hope so." PJ said as the walked across the tar pit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"We need to find Gilli-" Brendan started to say before she jumped in front of him and Justin.

"We have to find purple dinosaur!" She shouted out of breathe.

"Gillian!" Brendan shouted as he gave her a hug. "I was worried about you. But why? What happened?"

"He was taken by Chrysalis!" Gillian shouted in a panic.

"Chill out Gillian. We'll find him." Justin said.

"No, now! She wants to kill him! I'm not entirely sure why but we just need to save him!" Gillian said.

"It doesn't make sense, what'll she gain from killing him? All she wants to do is take over Equestria." Brendan said trying to think of reasons she would kidnap purple dinosaur.

"I dunno but Discord told me." Gillian said and Brendan gave her a look.

"Did ya ever think Discord could be behind all this?" Brendan asked and Gillian pondered the idea.

"No... But I guess it's a possibility." Gillian said and Justin was just wandering around. He finally walked up to Brendan and pet his mane forward saying "Son." Gillian tilted her head in confusion.

"Your doing that in the pony world too now?" Brendan asked, Justin smiled and nodded.

"You're now my son." Justin said with a grin. Brendan and Gillian just rolled their eyes, laughing lightly, before continuing on.

"So, what exactly happened? Where is he?" Brendan said. Gillian glanced over at him before leaping over a fallen log.

"I was taken by Discord. There he told me things. Some I wish he hadn't but he said Purple Dinosaur needed us. I went looking for everyone as soon as I had the chance." She said waiting for Justin who stepped over the log like it was nothing.

"You did good. Now did he say which way?" Justin asked stepping into stride beside them.

"North of here. Towards the tar pits." She shivered lightly.

"Right. Of course. Where we can fall in and drown and die." Brendan said sarcastically. "Well we better get going. That idiot isn't going to save himself." He continued as he picked up the pace.

"Oh come on. Leave him alone. He's helped us plenty of times." Justin said trying to keep up. Gillian nodded.

"Still, of course he's the one to get kidnapped. Can't he fight?" Brendan snorted.

"Of course he can. He probably got caught off guard." Gillian said quick to defend her friend. Brendan let out a sigh.

"Yea, sure." He said rolling his eyes.

"We should get there as soon as possible." Gillian said picking up her pace.

"Alright." Justin said as he ran ahead. Gillian and Brendan looked at each other and shrugged.

"We should stick as a group though!" Gillian shouted hoping Justin could hear her. Justin finally arrived at the tar pits, Brendan and Gillian were quite a distance away.

"Maybe Krystyn and PJ are here." Justin said looking around. He saw small hoof prints in the soil. "Well, Krystyn was definitely here." Justin said with a giggle. He followed the foot prints into the woods that were next to the tar pits.

"It's hopeless, well never be able to save purple dinosaur." Justin heard Krystyn say. She was sitting on a stump next to PJ and another pony in a small clearing.

"Don't be so sure about that." Justin said pushing bushes out of his way. Krystyn's eyes sparkled as she got up and ran to him.

"We won't have to fight him alone now!" Krystyn said walking around Justin. "...but, where's Brendan? And did you guys find Gillian?" She asked.

"They're somewhere. They were following me but I might've went too far ahead." Justin said, Krystyn detected a slight amount of guilt in his voice.

"Well, as long as they're not dead." She said, smiling reassuringly.

"Justin! Where the fuck did you go!" They all heard Brendan yell.

"Yo, follow the tiny footprints!" Justin shouted back. Moments later he arrived in the clearing with Gillian and the other ponies.

"So, purple dinosaur's in the castle. We need a plan though, I mean, I was just gonna get a whole bunch of tacos and tell purple dinosaur to build me a taco canon but he's tied up." PJ said getting up and standing next to Krystyn. Brendan gave her a look.

"Uh, Krystyn, are you going out with PJ now?" He asked. She nodded yes as he grabbed her tail and dragged her away from the group. "You keep throwing yourself at people just so you can get the feeling that someone loves you. You don't have any feelings for these people, and once you think the love ran out you break up with them." Brendan said looking Krystyn in the eyes.

"No, you're wrong! This is different, you may have been correct if you said this at a different time but I truly do like PJ. Granted he's a bit weird he's unique, nice, funny, and cute, and just perfect." Krystyn said taking a step forward.

"Your lying to me, PJ, and yourself. Just admit your lying." Brendan said putting his hoof in her face. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm not lying! You have no clue! I... I... I love him more than I love you!" She shouted wiping her tears. Brendan shook his head.

"You don't, just admit. Hell, I don't even think you loved me." He said, that was enough, Krystyn ran off again crying, just like before. Gillian found Brendan and looked around for Krystyn.

"Where is she?" Gillian asked. Brendan stared in the direction she ran off. "You let her leave didn't you!" Gillian said, a pinch of anger in her voice.

"Just let her, she clearly doesn't wanna face the truth. Since life is full of the truth maybe she shouldn't be here." Brendan said turning around to face Gillian.

"No... You let her run off you bastard!" Gillian yelled as the other ponies approached them.

"What's going on?" PJ asked unaware his new girlfriend ran off.

"People don't know when enough is enough." Gillian said shooting a glare at Brendan. "Come on, we have to go find Krystyn. Again." She said nudging PJ forward as she walked on ahead.

"Oh relax. She'll come back. She always does." Brendan said as he shook out his coat before sitting down and scratching the back of his head. She just ignored him as she walked away with the others watching them go.

"So...what exactly happened?" PJ said carefully walking around the fallen tree. Gillian shot him a grimace.

"People. They need to learn that others can't take the same pain as others. But don't worry about it. But, I want to know. Do you love Krystyn?" She said glancing at him.

"I...um..." He scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"It's alright to say yes." She said nudging his shoulder and they both laughed.

"Yes." Was all he said as he took a step in front of Gillian placing his foot in front of her. "Shh." He said looking around.

"What?" She whispered in response.

"I think I hear something." And they both fell silent. Their ears flickering back and forth rapidly to listen for any sign of struggle or their missing friend.

"There!" Gillian said swerving around PJ and taking off deeper into the woods. PJ took off after her. Whimpering was heard behind a small clump of bushes as they got closer. Gillian peered into the bushes to see Krystyn's small form huddled into a tight ball shaking. She stepped forward. Krystyn's head snapped up in surprise. She sprung to her feet.

"Gillian! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed wiping her tears away.

"You seriously have to stop running off." She said nonchalantly walking into the clearing.

"Well, if you could tell your bf to shut the hell up and stop being an asshole we wouldn't have this problem." She shouted at her friend. Gillian stepped back shocked.

"PJ. Help." She whispered so only PJ could hear.

"Okay." And he pushed his way into through the bushes. Krystyn stepped back in surprise and turned away so he wouldn't see her cry. He approached her slowly and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hug me

But Don't let go

I want you to stay

I want you to know

I need you with me

You make me feel bright

So just hug me

Right through the night

It's what I want

Maybe even a kiss

You make me feel special

I can't turn away from this" she whispered. Gillian smiled softly before backing into the shadows to give them a moment alone. Once in the shadows the figure of Discord took place.

"Well. Aren't they cute together." He said in mock adoration. She narrowed her eyes.

"Discord." She hissed. He laughed.

"Yes. That's me. Now would you care to tell me what you're doing here when your friend is being held captive? What's more important. This love story or your friend's life?"

"My friend's life of course! They're already working out. Now we just got to get back and free Purple Dinosaur." She said defiantly.

"Of course. But you must know you're friends will be hurt. Some may die. Do you really want to be responsible for that?" He said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Her ears drooped and her smile fell.

"No." She said quietly. Before he could say another word she ran into the forest. He watched after her in shock. He walked into the clearing only to see the two ponies smiling at each other like idiots. He cleared his throat and the two sprung apart.

"Discord?" Krystyn said. "Where's Gillian?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. She ran off but I'm here to help fight off Chrysalis and to save your friend. I'm the only good bad guy here." He said.

"Gillian left us?" She said whimpering. PJ let her lean against him.

"She left without another word after I said something about her being responsible if someone died." He said.

"I...I...She wouldn't do that...she wouldn't abandon us. She wouldn't!" Krystyn wailed.

"It's okay. We can do this." PJ said gently. Krystyn only nodded. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse us I think we should head back to our friends." He finished turning away.

"Okay. I'll meet you there." And he wiggled his fingers before flying away going who knows where.

"Come on. We aren't that far I think." PJ said guiding her with his tail. She trodden along unhappily.

When they finally arrived everyone was sleeping. Krystyn's anger was released.

"Get the fuck up! Right now! We aren't allowed to sleep knowing our friends are in danger." She hissed. Brendan got up slowly and shook out his coat.

"What the hell Krystyn? We need rest if we are going to save Purple Dinosaur! Wait, where's Gillian?" He said angrily looking around.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"She's gone." Krystyn whispered as she walked past him sadly all anger gone. She plopped down beside Emily who was getting up slowly.

"What do you mean gone?" Brendan said angrily.

"Gone. G-o-n-e. Discord said she left us because she didn't want to be responsible for anyone's possible death." Krystyn said, tears forming in her eyes. Brendan's eyes widened. Everyone was awake now and were crowding around them.

"She wouldn't do that." He said through clenched teeth. Krystyn just shook her head sadly.

"You know what. We don't need her! If she's afraid then she's afraid. We have to save a Purple Dinosaur." Brendan said fiercely turning away before anyone could see his face. A single tear dropped down his face but he wiped it away quickly.

"Come on! Let's go!" He yelled before walking in the direction of the tar pits. Everyone jumped but followed him anyway.

When they arrived, they had a look of determination on their faces. Brendan, leading the group, began to gallop. Everyone followed. Suddenly Brendan stopped.

"Okay. Formation. If we are attacked by changelings which is highly likely I want three flanking. Two will follow me down to the main floor. Then I want someone to sneak around to where Chrysalis is keeping Purple okay?" He said and everyone nodded. Brendan, Justin, Krystyn went forward to the main floor while PJ, Emily, Tyles, and Sandra divided into two groups taking a side of the hall. Emily was the chosen one to get to Purple Dinosaur and free him. Then they'd escape.

"Ah, so you've returned I see. Who are these other ponies." She breathed menacingly. Krystyn stepped forward.

"This is Brendan and Justin. Both are my friends. I have others. One you have captive and I want him back." She said flatly. Chrysalis only laughed.

"Well then, come and bet him." She said before leaping into the air and disappearing into the shadows. A wave of changelings came from all sides. The Pegasi leaped into the air and attacked from above with great difficulty. The others down below were getting swept up. They were outnumbered even though they were taking out many changelings a minute.

"Help!" Emily squealed as she was thrown into the side of the wall. Brendan saw her and grabbed her by the mane pulling her up and letting her down gently.

"You alright?" He said softly.

She smiled. "Fine. Now let's kill those assholes." She said before getting up again and taking flight. Brendan only grinned before following her.

"Krystyn! Go get Purple Dinosaur. We got it down here." Justin yelled. She shook her head. They were outnumbered and he knew it.

"Don't you dare leave us! We need all the help we can get." Brendan said. She nodded before leaping back into battle. Within seconds there were too many. Everypony was cornered.

"I knew you'd fail. Now you're all mine." Chrysalis said smirking stepping onto the ground.

"Although you'll all be dead." Her smile turned wicked. "Hmmm. Maybe I'll keep you. You'd be a great ruler to have by my side." She said glancing in Brendan's direction.

"Never. I may be harsh but I would never turn on my friends." He snarled. She laughed.

"You got spirit. I like that." Before Brendan could attempt at attacking her, the doors opened with a loud bang revealing a bright light vaporizing some of the changelings.

"Enough! Chrysalis, leave them be! They have done nothing to you." A voice said echoing through the hall. She looked around rapidly seeing nothing but light. Six forms appeared as silhouettes from the light.

"Who are you? You can't defeat me." She hissed as she raced toward them.

"You're right, I can't defeat you. But together we all can." The voice yelled again as a strong green light swept through the hall blaming Chrysalis off balance. The mane six appeared smiling. They were confident. They had it when the others had none.

"We defeated you once. And we shall defeat you again." Rainbow Dash said.

"That's right." Rarity said. And they all leapt into battle. They fought the changelings incredibly. With the distraction, the others were able to escape and help the mane six. But a dark shadow was flying around the hall following Chrysalis. Leaving the others behind, the figure followed the dark queen into another part of the castle.

"Enough Chrysalis. No more running. Fight me here and now. End all this. You've brought to much pain to Equestria and I plan to rid the land of it." The figure said. Chrysalis spun around shocked.

"Who are you?"she hissed. Finally, the figure was visible. A blue pony stepped forward with

Orange and green mane.

"Gillian." She said sharply.

"Ah, so you're the one taking up the other's thoughts? Why not reveal yourself to them?" She said mockingly.

"They think I'm gone. But truly I will be dead so they may live. If I'm going down, you're coming down with me." Gillian hissed. Again laughter.

"Well then. Good thing you're expecting death. Cause that's exactly what you'll get." She yelled as she leapt into the air followed by Gillian.

Gillian tucked her wings and sped to Chrysalis's waiting figure. She stopped short using her magic. She sent sparks of green magic towards Chrysalis who blocked it with her wing. Chrysalis then flew towards Gillian, hitting her square in the chest with her horn. She hissed in pain as her wings gave out and she fell to the ground. She got up shakily. Chrysalis only a few meters away.

"I wouldn't bother dear. You said you were ready for your friends to think of you dead. Why keep lying when you can make it a truth?" She laughed. She turned away when Gillian fell to the ground again earning Gillian a moment to attack. Using her magic once more she was able to pick up a fallen column in the back of the room. She shot towards Chrysalis who was making her way to the door surprisingly clueless to what was happening.

A loud crash was heard from the other room and a scream. Everyone froze.

"Guys? What was that?" Emily whispered. Everyone approached her.

"I don't know but let's check this out." Justin said walking towards the door, finishing off a few more of the last of the changelings. They all nodded following him. Justin and Brendan pushed opened the doors as Purple Dinosaur swept through the room. It was a mess. Crumbled ruins were everywhere. Nothing in sight.

"Hello? Anypony there?" Krystyn yelled out. No response. They began to pick around at the ruins to see nothing but more rubble.

"Guys, I want strongest in the middle, weakest at the perimeter. It's easier to pick through all this. Okay?" Brendan said. Everyone made their way to their places and began to pick through. This strategy was working. They were moving fast. Well, the weaker ones anyway near the perimeter. A loud grunt was heard towards the middle and everyone's head shot up.

"What's wrong?" PJ said.

"I need more help over here with this." Brendan hissed out as he once again, with Justin and Purple Dinosaur's help, tried to lift the huge piece of wall.

"I got it!" PJ said rushing over. Together they lifted the wall to reveal a dark pony with ripped up wings.

"Chrysalis." Krystyn whispered. "But how? She wasn't in the battle yeah but this room was standing strong. It shouldn't have fell."

"I don't know but look! Over there!" Purple Dinosaur exclaimed rushing over to the far side of the room where more rubble was collapsing.

"What? There's nothing but ruins. We found her dead. Now come on. Grab her body so we can bury it, cause we are nice ponies, then head back to Canterlot. Okay? Okay, let's go." Brendan said impatiently.

"Justin, Applejack. You two get Chrysalis. Well make a path." Soon, everyone had made a path so they could get through without much trouble. They were making their way out of the ruins but a few stayed behind; Krystyn, Emily, and Twilight.

"Come on guys. There's nothing else here. Besides maybe the princess has found you a way home." She said walking towards the door.

"Wait! How did you know where to find us? That we needed you?" Krystyn said cocking her head slightly.

"Oh, your friend, Gillian, found us. She got us all to come here but we lost sight of her after we arrived. We all assumed she was outside." She said now concerned.

"Gillian's alive? Here?" Krystyn squealed hopping up and down excitedly. She stopped suddenly. "Wait, we didn't find her here and there was no one outside when we passed the exit. Oh no." She whimpered falling to the ground. Emily was tearing up but hugged her friend for comfort.

"Well, let me help. I can use my magic to get rid of all...this." She said gesturing to the ruins. Krystyn shot up.

"Wait, you're telling me you could have moved everything instead of us having to do it? Well then..." She said grumpily. Twilight shot her a shy smile.

"I didn't think about it." She said quietly. She closed her eyes tightly, a purple light was coming from her horn as everything lifted up off the ground and was cast to one side, magic. They saw a small figure. They rushed over in fear.

"Gillian!" Krystyn exclaimed when they saw their blue friend. They gasped when they saw she was in a terrible condition. She was scratched up badly. Both wings held at a strange angle. Her mane and tail matted with blood. Blood was still poring from her chest wound.

"Twilight! We have to get her out of here! Can you pick her up?" Twilight nodded sadly. She used her magic once more to pick up the fallen pony and made their way outside.

"Where have you guys been? We thought you were hurt in there. Wait, what happened?!" Purple Dinosaur said running to the small group. Everyone followed and approached as Twilight laid the hurt pony down.

"Can you use your magic to help her? Heal her? Anything?" Krystyn whispered, crying. Twilight sighed.

"I don't know any spells that could work. Someone has to get to Ponyville. Get the nurse. The princess. Something. I may not be enough by myself." She said sadly.

"What the fuck happened Krystyn?!" Brendan yelled at her small friend's face, tears streaming down his face and dragged her away from the group.

"We don't know. After we found Chrysalis's body, we stayed behind nd then we found Gillian. I...we...for all we know Gillian's dead! So shut the fuck up and actually be nice to me for once. I'm hurt just as much as you!" She yelled angrily. Brendan stepped back, shocked. He turned to Purple Dinosaur and Justin.

"Come on. Let's go." He said shakily. Purple Dinosaur, Brendan, and Justin had run off to go find the princesses and nurse. This was going to be a very long night.


	15. Chapter 15

"We're back everypony! We brought them!" Purple Dinosaur yelled as he ran into the small clearing. Krystyn looked up sadly shaking her head.

"Did her condition get any better?" Brendan asked stepping in front of twilight and Krystyn. Krystyn nodded, "yea, a tiny bit. She'll live but..." Krystyn pauses and turns around after hearing a noise.

"H-hi there." Said Fluttershy as she walked toward the group.

"Umm... Flutter, what're you doing here? You deal with animals, that can't help in this situation." Brendan said, a bit surprised at her appearance.

"Oh... Well, uhh, I wanted to make sure she was okay. My little bunnies came and told me she was injured by chrysalis. Is... Is it true? Is chrysalis dead?" Flutter asked stepping toward the injured pony.

"Yea, chrysalis is dead. Finally, but right now we're focusing on Gillian." Krystyn whispered.

"You used to be kinda loud. Well, not really loud, but... Talkative. " Flutter said and Krystyn looked down. Purple dinosaur stepped toward Fluttershy.

"Silence is how she deals with pain, whether it's physical, mental or emotional. She's upset, upset because Gillian got hurt. That's why she's quiet. She'll be better once Gillian is." Purple dinosaur said, Fluttershy nodded understandingly. Krystyn looked at PJ who was playing with a butterfly. She giggled a bit and a smile appeared on her face. Purple dinosaur turned to her. "Hey, you're smiling, Gillian's not better and there's no othe-." He stopped mid sentence and looked at PJ. "Oh." He responded, Krystyn turned to face purple dinosaur.

"Isn't he cute?" She asked, purple dinosaur rolled his eyes. Krystyn's eyes were sparkling with joy and then Brendan walked over.

"You're lying to yourself Krystyn; you're lying to PJ too." He said looking down on her. Krystyn's smile turned into a frown as she looked down at the ground.

"It's not... Won't you just leave me alone?" She begged him, he shook his head.

"Not until you know it's the truth." He replied, she sighed and turned around.

"What's wrong?" PJ asked as he turned around and saw her.

"Yea... I'm fine. It's nothing. I'm just... Tired. Yup, just tired." She responded, faking a smile and looking up into his eyes.

"Oh, okay." He said back smiling, approaching her to stand at her side.

"Gillian's okay guys! The nurse ponies saved her! She's resting now but should be up in a few." Purple dinosaur said to give everyone an update on her condition. Princess Celestia stepped toward him, "Yes, she shall be fine. We just need to give her space and let her rest." The ponies nodded and started to speak to one another again.

"So, I just learned pastrami isn't cheese." PJ says, Krystyn giggles in response as she kicks the dirt a little bit. "I still can't believe it." He says as Krystyn's mind starts to drift, she starts daydreaming about her future with PJ, and if there will be one. He loves her, she loves him, too bad relationships at this age usually don't last very long, she'd like to dream that they'd be together forever.

"Me and Celestia shall be heading back to the castle now." Luna says standing by her older sister.

"Can I accompany you princesses? I could help you. Also, I'm kind of a big deal back home." Justin says standing tall and being full of himself.

"Yea, that's a lie, no one likes him back home." Krystyn says smiling as Justin gave her a death stare. PJ laughs along with Krystyn.

"It'd be a pleasure to have a guest of Equestria come and help us out at the castle." Luna said looking to her sister who was nodding in agreement.

"Sweet! Ha you little fuckin bitch! Didn't ruin my chances with these two princesses. Bet you wish you were me right now!" Justin said laughing in Krystyn's face. She rolled her eyes and Justin walked beside the two princesses looking at them from head to toe. "I'm not into ponies really, but as humans I bet these two would be hot as hell." Justin said to Krystyn and Brendan as he passed them. Krystyn smiled and Brendan wasn't even paying attention.

"At least Gillian's going to be okay, that's a relief." Brendan says as everyone looks at him.

"What is our plan now?" Asked Krystyn, he looked at her.

"You're going to admit the truth." He replied as he smirked.

"You mean speak lies that you believe to be the truth?" She quickly snaps back. Brendan looked a little mad at this.

"No, they are to lies first of all, secondly, it the other way around, I'm speaking the truths while you're speaking lies." Brendan says as twilight stands in between the two ponies.

"This is enough. You two are supposed to be friends, friendship is magic, remember?" She asked. Krystyn turned around and just walked off.

"Again!? Really!? This is like the millionth time! Know what, if you wanna leave then leave but don't come back!" Brendan shouts. Krystyn turns around to say one last thing, "You are a liar, a child, and just downright immature. You're not supposed to argue with someone you call you're friend, someone that calls you their family. I'm done with you, I'm done with everyone." She said, spinning around and storming off.

"I'm just gonna guess that what she said goes deeper." Purple dinosaur said to PJ who agreed. Everyone just went back to talking as PJ just thought about sandwiches and pastrami. Brendan thought about the truth coming out. Purple dinosaur thought about constructing a gun for ponies. All as luna makes it night for Equestria at the castle. All the ponies lied down being sure to leave Gillian's resting, injured body to have a large amount of space to it's self. Brendan couldn't sleep so he just tossed and turned. PJ was worried about Krystyn and got up to try and find her. All the other ponies fell fast asleep with ease.

"Guys get up! Come on! Get up!" They heard a voice calling. They all got up slowly. Purple Dinosaur opened his eyes first to see Gillian running around the small clearing frantically.

"Hey. Relax." He said as he ran up to her. "Relax. Good." He said as she slowed her breathing and sat down.

"Now tell me what's wrong." He stated calmly. She gulped.

"I woke up to see everyone asleep. Everyone except Krystyn and PJ. I was worried." She said slowly but rushing at the end.

"Wait. PJ?" Purple dinosaur said shocked looking around frantically for his friend. "He was here when I went to sleep."

"He probably went to find his lieing girlfriend." Brendan said slowly standing up and rubbing his eyes wit his hoof.

"You drove her off again didn't you?" Gillian asked with a frustrated tone.

"Yea." Purple Dinosaur said in response before Brendan could get a single word out.

"Let's go find her." Gillian said standing back up. The ponies headed to the forest but Brendan didn't budge. "I said, let's go find her." Gillian said not sure her stubborn boyfriend heard her.

"No, not again. Enough is enough. If she wants to run of, good. I don't care anymore." Brendan said turning his back to the ponies. Gillian growled.

"She's our friend, what if she gets hurt?" Purple dinosaur said before Gillian could snap at Brendan.

"I don't care, I refuse to, like I said." Brendan responded. Gillian charged at him and stopped right in front of his face.

"You will listen. We have to go find her! I'm not taking no for an answer." Gillian said, still really pissed.

"Well, I'm not giving yes as an answer!" Brendan said back. Gillian sighed and sat down. "I guess that means I win this argument." Gillian looked down and shook her head no. "Well, you didn't win, so I must have."

"You clearly don't care about friendship. You clearly shouldn't be in the pony world because ponies are all about friendship is magic. Without friends life would be no fun. Without friends I wouldn't have met you." Gillian said with tears in her eyes "but clearly none of that matters to you." She finished standing up. Brendan looked down.

"Fine, let's go look for Krystyn and PJ." Brendan finally said. Gillian smiled and all the ponies headed into the forest.

**Sorry everypony! It's been a while but me and my co author have been having trouble with ideas. But we both agreed that one more chapter before the ponies return home! Isn't that exciting?! * silence* well then. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the ending of this adventure. There will also be a sequel that is in the process but will begin in about a month. Maybe earlier. Well, this is long enough. BYE FOR NOW EVERYPONY!**


End file.
